Fairytales Exist
by LoVeRoFJeSS
Summary: This is a FanFic about Rory and Jess. Post- "Teach Me Tonight". Read and Review ok. Thanks!!
1. ...Things Change...

By: Hello everyone. What's up? Im new to the fan fiction story-writing but that doesnt   
mean I'm not good. Though if you think I really suck in my writing please let me know.  
  
Rating: R ... For now .There will be cursing and such.  
  
Summary: If I tell you all you wont read it. So get to it ::wink wink::  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly the show is not mine . Oh wow what I would do if it was...  
  
Spoilers: I refuse to spoil myself or others.  
  
Feedback: Hey guys. Please read and review. So I know people are reading it and that I can know   
whether I suck or not. You can review at the bottom or email HZLCATEYES@AOL.COM   
This is my first one so...  
  
Author's Note: Well... All I have to say is that a fan-fic is my veiw of what the show would be   
in my hands. The show is pretty well written so I'm going to try and keep it like that .I hate   
when Fan Fictions are so different from the story ... One more thing, this is post"Teach me tonight".   
OK all here we go...   
  
  
¸.·¤*´¨`´¨`*¤·.¸ Things Change ¸.·¤*´¨`´¨`*¤·.¸  
-Jess-  
It was was so dark outside that Jess could barely see outside the bus he was on. The bus bumped a   
little but otherwise it was pretty quiet and uneventful. He couldn't believe he was away from Stars   
Hollow. Isn't that what he wanted? To be away from the small town where everyone that lived there   
despised him? As long as Jess lived, there was never anyone who he had chains too. No.One.   
Whether it be his Mother or his Father. Girlfriends or friends. Jess refused to be attached to   
anyone. He lived life for himself and thats how it was. When girls in school would cry over there   
boyfriends, or when guys would be whipped by their girl-friends he would just roll his eyes. "Whats   
the point" he always thought. You see this was Jess's defense mechanism. You cant hurt if you have   
nothing to be hurt by. Nothing got under his skin. Nothing. Jess was very smart and he always had a   
front up. He liked people thinking he was something different than he really was. No one ever really   
knew what to expect from him next. No one knew the real him. When Jess was younger and still living   
with his mother she would always say that there someone out there for everyone, like in fairytales.   
After a while, as Jess grew older he knew that all his mother told him was shit ,so why should   
that be any different. Jess liked knowing he had control over things. He controlled who thought  
what about him. He controlled his life and his destiny. Though Jess didnt like it when things   
werent able to be controlled by his own hands. The word change was NOT in his dictionary.   
Atleast ... till he came to Stars Hollow. Jess squrims in his seat a little. He wants to punch   
the seat infront of him so bad. Why is he such an idiot. He couldnt of swerved the car and   
gained control again. But no . He swerved into a tree and hurt Rory. Out of all things to do he   
hurt Rory.Thinking about Rory again he sighs again and thinks back to when he first met her. She   
was so ... different. She is different. Thats what makes her so special. There it was ... a link.   
Never had he been like that to a girl. Not see her as an object. Yeah sure he's had girls who   
were there for him. Yeah sure he's messed around with girls and had sex with girls. But they   
never meant anything to him. Once he saw that they were becoming attached he just ignore   
them, or ask them questions about books that they'd never know anything about till they felt   
so stupid that they gave up and left him alone. Girls were so easy to come by , why stick to one?  
Why stick to one? "Well" ...he thought to himself, "I doubt that anyone else is like Rory thats   
why." That's when he knew that he actually had feelings for this girl. A girl that was beautiful inside   
and out. And now ... not only was she beautiful she was miles away. Jess knew that he had to stop  
thinking about her before he fell hard , so he opened his backpack and grabbed the first book he saw...   
"The Fountainhead". "Great" he thought ... "too late."  
  
-Rory-  
She stared up at the movie screen and thought about what Babbette and Miss Patty said. Jess is   
gone. On a bus going back to NY. Back to his mom. But why? He didn't like it here but he didn't like it   
there even more. ::Rory slumps more in her seat and looks at her hand then at her cast:: "It doesn't   
even hurt anymore" she thought to herself "why is everyone making a big deal out of it for, it was   
only an accident." ::she glances at her mom and then looks down::. Mom must be happy that hes   
gone now. No more worries for her. ::then she caught herself:: "Why should I care that much   
anyway, he was only a friend."   
  
Chris - Hey Ror here's the popcorn ::sits down next to her and hands one to her and one to Rory and   
then one to Lorelai::  
Lorelai - What took you so long. ::sniffs:: A-Ha ... A-Ha I knew it. Popcorn Breath! I caught you   
Butter-Handed. You should be ashamed of yourself , your daughter sitting here starving without   
popcorn. I thought it was our duty not to deprive out daughter.  
Chris - Lorelai, you never grow up do you ::laughs::  
Lorelai - Thats right. Me and Rory are going to be Toys 'R' Us Kids F-O-R-E-V-E-R. Right Rory.  
Rory - ::playing with popcorn, not paying attention, lost in thought::  
Lorelai - Ror? ::nudges her::   
Rory - ::snaps to attention:: What mom?   
Lorelai- ::pouts:: Your ignoring me .   
Rory - ::shakes head:: No Im not. Just ughh...thinking of Dean. I miss him. ::smiles faintly::  
Lorelai - ::smiles and feels relief:: Aww that's cute. Isn't he coming back tomorrow?  
Chris - Who that tall kid? ::looks at Rory in time to see pain cross her face::  
Rory - ::thinks tall kid and gets upset then laughs , Jess always said it so funny:: Yeah you   
know my boyfriend Dean ::smiles:: You met him  
::Movie starts to play ... They all quiet down and watch the movie::   
::Movie Ends::  
Lorelai - It never changes does it ::nods head towards the movie screen::  
Rory - ::laughs a little bit:: No Mom . I don't think movies change each time they play.  
Lorelai - Well they should.  
Chris - Well girls, I have to get back home soon but I'm hungry . Let's go eat at Luke's before   
I leave.  
Lorelai - ::gets a little nervous and stutters:: Ughhh No. Lets get Chinese food or something.   
How about Indian food you two love so much. ::feels stomach turn::  
Rory - Your willing to stand within five feet of me and my beloved curry food? ::looks at mom   
with a weird face::  
Lorelai - ::points at her cast:: Just this once. Don't get any crazy ideas.  
Chris - ::puts on coat:: You girls ready?  
Rory - ::look's at cast and feel's sad:: Yeah let's go.  
::Girls arrive home::  
Lorelai - ::walking up the porch stairs towards door:: Tonight I was reminded why I do not like   
Indian food. ::smells shirt:: Ughh I'm going to have to wash this shirt like 50 times before   
the smell comes off.  
Rory - ::smells her shirt:: MMM   
Lorelai - Oh god can you not gross me out anymore ::shudders::  
Rory - Want to smell my breath? ::laughs as Lorelai looks like shes going to throw-up::  
::They walk inside and go over to the answering machine::  
Answering Machine - You Have 3 New Messages ...   
Message One - Hello Lorelai It's your mother. ::Lorelai rolls eyes:: What's this I hear   
about Rory hurting her arm. Is she ok. Please call me back I'm worried.  
Message Two - Hey Rory It's Dean. I know its "Town Movie Night" tonight but I just   
called to see maybe if you were home. Guess not ... Well I'll be home tomorrow can't   
wait to see you. I Love you and I Miss you. Bye.  
Message Three - ::no one speaks but you hear noise in the backround and then it hangs up::  
Lorelai - I hate when people do that. Its a answering machine . Your supposed to leave a   
message. ::yelling at the machine::  
Rory - ::thinks about the last call but shrugs it off:: Anyway Mom I'm kinda tired I'm   
going to go to sleep ok?  
Lorelai - Ok Night. Don't let the bed bugs bite ::yells as she walks upstairs to her   
room:: and if they do...BITE BACK!   
Rory walks into her room and walks over to her collection of books. Shes in the mood to   
read and she glances at all her books when she gets to "Oliver Twist" She smiles as she walks   
over her bed and opens the book and read's the familiar handwriting. Thats when she realizes   
shes really going to miss Jess alot. She took for granted the time he was here. In the short  
time he was there she never really opened herself up to him at all. He was always the one who   
talked to her about his Mom, the town, books, and everything else he seemed to keep hidden   
from everyone else. Everyone but her. Rory always questioned that about him but he always   
seemed to just smile and say something to make her forget what he said or to get her flustered.   
She saw the way he looked at her but she never wanted to let him in. They were just friends and   
anyway she had Dean and she loved Dean. Dean was her first love and he really loved her . Overly   
loved her that is ... but it was still love right? Then Rory realized she was questioning her and Dean.   
That wasnt supposed to happen. Right? "God I wish things could go back to the way they were", she   
thought to herself, "why did things have to change." Then she knew the answer ...   
They can't go back to they way they were ... Because that was before Jess. 


	2. ...Back To Normal...

Authors Note - Hey Everyone I Hope Your Enjoying this. Please read  
and review.  
_____________________________  
  
¸.·¤*´¨`´¨`*¤·.¸ Back To Normal ¸.·¤*´¨`´¨`*¤·.¸  
  
  
  
-Rory  
  
  
Rory had been up all night rereading "Oliver Twist" along with the book   
notes from Jess. It was about 7:00am when she finished the book. She kept  
stopping to reread things that Jess had written. She was smiling the   
whole night. She finished the book and then just layed back on her bed   
and rolled on her side and just stared at out at nothing. Jess... he was   
gone. I can't believe it. It was like he was here and you couldn't get   
rid of him then all of a sudden he's gone and ... and you wish he wasn't.   
But why did he leave? The only person she knew who would know for sure   
why he was gone would be Luke. She got off her bed quickly, put on jeans   
and red tee-shirt and scribbled a quick note for her Mom and places it on   
her pillow.  
  
Mom -  
  
Went to Luke's. Be back soon. I'll bring back coffee and muffins for you.   
If you can't hold out till then there is coffee in the cupboard so don't  
destroy the house looking, we need the house remember?  
  
Love ya  
Ror  
  
She arrived at Luke's and saw Luke was there behind the counter. She opened   
the door and the bell rang but this time Luke didn't look to see who walked   
on. His back was to her and it looked like he was one the phone. She sat   
down at the counter and clunked her cast on the counter and waited for him   
to finish.  
  
  
-Luke  
  
He looked over his shoulder and there was Rory. Quickly he looked at her wrist   
and saw the blue cast. He just sighed. He was on the phone with Liz. She was   
yelling at Jess and at Luke via phone at the same time. Jess kept on cursing   
at her and telling her it wasn't his fault. Liz and Jess have had there share   
of fights before. Some really bad but this one was the worst. He didn't know   
what to do to calm Liz down because she was getting Jess more upset and by   
doing that more wild. He didn't know what to do and he felt so helpless...  
  
::phone conversation::  
  
Liz - ::to Jess:: You Fucking Idiot! You almost killed a girl. You should have   
broken your wrist not that girl. What were you doing with her anyway. ::to Luke::   
LUKE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LEAVING JESS ALONE WITH THIS GIRL.YOU KNOW MY   
KID IS A FUCKING IDIOT WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND.  
::to Jess:: What was she doing with you Jess? A Tramp looking for a good time   
with a good ass LOSER HUH JESS?ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT.  
  
Luke - :: realizes that this is going to turn out very bad and trys to talk to   
Liz but lowering his voice so Rory doesn't hear:: Liz stop saying that to him.   
Stop it your going to make it worse.  
  
Jess - ::Luke hears Jess in the backround,hears that Jess is very upset:: Shut   
the fuck up mom. You don't know shit. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. :: hears things   
being thrown and broken:: SHUT UP . SHUT UP . SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
  
Liz - :: screaming at Jess:: DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP   
YOU ASSHOLE :: hears more things fall over and glass break:: GET OVER HERE   
DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ::hears door slam loudly::   
  
Luke - :: very angry and pissed:: Why do you do this to your kid for? Why?   
  
Liz - :: furious:: GOD DAMN IT. You know what Luke. Shut up. It's your fault   
this happened. All I wanted was some peace and quiet from my kid who's a loser   
like his father and all I asked from you was to make sure he went to school.   
Not joyride with some girl looking for a good time. :: Luke cuts her off::  
  
Luke - HEY! Liz don't talk about things you know nothing ...   
:: Liz cuts him off::  
  
Liz - I should have never let Jess go there, what was the fuck was I thinking?   
That my 30 something year old still single brother would take care of my mistake.   
Fuck this he's going with his father, where ever he is, I can't deal with him   
anymore. ::Liz hangs up::  
  
Luke hangs up the phone and just breathes for a second. "Damn it Jess" he thinks   
to himself,"Damn it." He turns to Rory avoiding her eyes.   
  
Luke - Coffee? :: pours her a cup and gives it to her::  
  
Rory - Yes Thanks ::she fixes her coffee and then looks at him:: Luke?  
  
Luke- What Rory?  
  
Rory - Why? Why did Jess leave. It was an accident, I know it was I was there.   
He didn't have to leave. ::feels herself getting upset, sips coffee::  
  
Luke - ::knows she's talking about Jess:: ::looks at her:: Certain people didn't   
want him here anymore. He took responsibility for what happened and felt leaving   
would make it better. Better for everyone.  
  
Rory - What people? ::voice turns very stern::  
  
Luke - People in Stars Hollow  
  
Rory - :: doesn't really want to hear the answer:: Like my Mom?  
  
Luke - ::just looks at her:: Leave it alone. He's gone, Things will go back to normal.  
Me and Jess think its better that way for everyone.   
  
Rory- NO IT'S NOT. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. ::starts tearing out of "frustration"::  
  
Luke - Rory sit down :: trying to calm her down:: Come on and relax. You want   
something to eat?  
  
::People in the dinner are starting to look::  
  
Rory - ::gets up and storms out of the diner::  
  
Luke watches her go and feels a sinking feeling in his chest. First Lorelai walks   
away from him and now Rory. ::he shakes his head sadly::  
  
  
-Dean  
  
  
Dean's unloading his baggage from the car and he sees Rory. He grabs the luggage   
that held her presentand starts calling after her. She doesn't seem to hear and   
he start's to run after her and catches up easily.   
  
Dean - :: grabs hold of her arm:: Ror?  
  
Rory - ::her face is all red:: ::turns around and sees Dean:: Dean...Hi :: runs   
hand through hair::  
  
Dean - :: sees her red face and then catches sight of her blue cast:: Oh my God   
Rory what happened.  
::goes to hug her::  
  
Rory - ::hugs him for a split second and pulls apart:: Oh It's nothing, I was in   
an accident.  
  
Dean - :: very worried and disappointed that he wasn't there for his girlfriend::   
When did this happen?How did this happen? You should have called me I would have   
come as soon as possible. What car was it? Was it your car?  
  
Rory - ::looks at him nervously:: It's not a big deal I fractured my arm, don't   
worry about it its really no big deal. This happened yesterday.  
  
Dean - ::grabs her cast and looks at it:: Does it hurt? How did it happen?  
  
Rory - ::tries to avoid question:: No not really. It barely hurts at all.  
  
Dean - ::looks at her suspiciously now:: Rory ... How did this happen?  
  
Rory- ::looks down at her feet and sifts nervously:: Well ... Last night I   
was tutoring Jess ...  
  
Dean - :: cuts her off:: Jess? JESS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?? :: throws   
down his bag and kicks it:: THAT LITTLE PUNK? Where is he?? :: starts jogging   
towards Luke's diner::  
  
Rory - ::runs infront of him:: It's not his fault Dean. It's not! He swerved   
the car because ::gets cut off by Dean::  
  
Dean - :: stops movement:: Jess was driving your car? WHY? WHY WAS JESS DRIVING   
YOUR CARE RORY?  
  
Rory - ::figiting and not looking at Dean's eyes:: We went to get Ice Cream and...  
  
Dean - ::looks Rory in the face,he's all red and very angry:: Where is he Rory?   
  
Rory - ::looks like she's going to start crying but holding it in:: H...He's in   
N..New York. He left yesterday.  
  
Dean- ::looks surprised and face softens a little:: He left? ::then gets angry   
again:: Why Rory? Why were you with him? Do you like him or something? You wait   
till I leave and you go and hang out with Jess ...what is that Rory?? What's   
going on with us? :: visibly upset:: I Love you Rory. I will always be there for   
you. I would never pick up and leave you don't you realize that.  
  
Rory- Im sorry Dean. I really am sorry. I love you. There's nothing with me and   
Jess, were just friends I promise you. ::she repeats at once:: Just friends.   
I Promise :: goes over and hug's Dean::  
  
Dean- ::feels angry, upset, relieved, and hurt all at once. He doesn't know why  
Rory has been acting so different lately but he hopes now that Jess is gone  
once and for all that now things can go back to normal. Dean squeezes Rory  
a little tighter::  
  
  
-Lorelai  
  
Walks into the kitchen and doesn't smell coffee. Lorelai yells out for Rory.   
Doesn't hear movement in the house at all and goes into Rory's room and  
see's the note. ::sighs sadly and sits on Rory's bed:: "She went to Luke's."  
  
Lorelai sits at the kitchen table reading some papers reguarding the INN  
when Rory walks in and sees her.  
  
Lorelai - See the house is in one peice ::raises coffee mug to her::  
  
Rory - Mom , did you say anything to Luke about Dean? ::stands with her  
hands crossed::  
  
Lorelai- Why? ::gets up to refill coffee:: What did Luke say?  
  
Rory - Nothing. Why? Is there something he should say. Something  
I dont know Mom ::getting upset and impatient::  
  
Lorelai - Well I guess if you don't know then it wasn't meant for  
you to hear then was it. ::getting aggravaited::  
  
Rory - What did you say to Luke Mom tell me! ::raises her voice::  
  
Lorelai - If you must know I told him that it was his fault this   
happened to you ok! That Jess doesn't belong here and that you  
wouldn't have that cast on if it weren't for Jess and him.  
  
Rory - ::shocked at her mom:: I don't believe you Mom .Why do you  
keep on blaming Jess he didn't do anything.  
  
Lorelai - ::full blown anger:: This isn't open for discussion. Do  
you understand?? I WIN! He's gone and I WIN.  
  
Rory - ::shakes head angrily and runs away from her mom::  
  
Lorelai - ::feeling remorse for how she spoke to Rory calls after her   
but Rory is allready out the door::  
  
::The phone rings::  
  
Lorelai - ::picks up and has an impatient tone:: Hello??  
  
Caller - ::staticy line:: Hello ... Rory?  
  
Lorelai - ::can't figure out who it is:: No this is her mother who is   
this? Dean? Dean is it you?   
  
Caller - ::hangs up::  
  
Lorelai - ::looks at phone:: Jess? There's no way.Jess doesnt't he   
even have our phone number? ::shakes head in disbelief and sets   
phone down::  
  
  
-Jess  
  
Jess sets down the phone quietly and looks at the phone while deciding   
what to do next. Jess needed someone to talk to and the only one he   
could or would confide in was Rory. He looked up at the Mid-Manhatten   
library and walks in.He needed to think of what to do next because   
he refused to walk back into his mother's house again. He wasn't planing   
on going home so he needed to think of something. The only place he could   
think of going that was remotely like home was Stars Hollow. ::Jess fought   
with two voices inside of him ... one saying go back to Stars Hollow  
and the other one saying no deal with it here, you did it once you can do   
it again:: Jess sighed and started to sort through his thoughts trying to  
come to a decision. 


End file.
